


Blue Skies

by kyouruhi24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouruhi24/pseuds/kyouruhi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akihito contemplates freedom. Note: Gun play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Skies

Title: Blue Skies (One Shot)  
Author: kyouruhi24  
Fandom: Viewfinder

Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Timeline: Takes place at some point post Pray in the Abyss.  
Summary: Akihito contemplates freedom.

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Yamane Ayano.

Author's Note: Inspired by a less than sane Asami in eprime 's wonderful 'In the Devil's Teeth,' presenting a most likely Snapped!Akihito.  
=============================================================================

Into this canvas, Akihito shall carve his masterpiece.

Because such skin, yes, oh yes, that pale and beautiful skin, deserved nothing but the best from him.

Starting from the heart—because where else would art begin other than the center of life itself—curving and teasing a dusky nipple certain to pebble under the knife's pointed tip, just a soft touch, like a suitor to his virgin and never, never too deep, then dancing across that taut stomach—so firm and so strong that Akihito would have to pause for a tiny and pleasurable lick, tongue slick with saliva tracing the manly bumps and peaks—and ending, but not really ending because the fun was merely beginning, just before the engorged flesh that never failed to make him come screaming, writhing, moaning and begging-please, oh please, harder, deeper, faster, oh fuck don't stop, more please!

Then the pattern shall run its course again.

And again, and again and again.

Until the last drop of wine, not blood since to label such fine liquid from Asami would be juvenile and crass-filled the devil's drinking cup.

Afterwards, it wouldn't be too long before Akihito gave in to finally make his offering.

"Sweet nectar, that which is your gift!" from his brethren, the demoncreaturevermin would cheer, with eyes so red, so dark and so cold—very unlike Asami's golden, ah yes burning, scalding and seductive, orbs—and a sharp nose upturned as if sniffing the fear pouring out—will it really?—of Akihito's shameregretguilt-heavy bones.

Suddenly, in his mind, unknown whether in reality or fantasy, Akihito frowned and inquired 'Must the covenant be tainted with feelings of shame, regret and guilt?'

Yes.

No.

Maybe.

It depends.

Because a demoncreaturevermin's answer would always be as straight as its crooked reasoning.

"A treasure for a pleasure—that is our way of exchange. Tell me child," hesheitthey cajoled like a father to his prodigal son, "what is it that you seek? Anything you desire, this covenant shall give. Power, women, wealth and riches—just come here," said the spider to the butterfly, "and whisper to my ear."

But the demoncreaturevermin would smirk because even before the words, hesheitthey knows the human's simple wish.

'To see the skies, never grey always blue, beyond the impurities of my grave and corresponding taboo,' his phantasm supplied but Akihito dared not to speak, for even if he knew that which his person craved, the knife of salvation was yet to be putty in his grip. And once thus acquired, to be free of the shackles that bind him to one man—his loverownerlordmaster—would no longer be a dream.

Because Akihito was not a thing.

Their current arrangement, possession as the older man might regard it to be, was nothing lasting, but something temporary.

Oh sweet, darling liberty.

When, not if, Akihito finally completed his masterpiece on Asami's cheststomacharmsthighsbacklegs, magnificent of course because art never settled for anything less, no prayers nor tricks could ever call him back from the dead because the devil would surely never let Asami leave his bed.

Then the devil would drink, drink his water laced with wine.

'But not today,' Akihito thought as the Beretta 92 Vertec touched the pucker of his ass, the barrel thrusting in and out like a well-oiled machine, and Asami's heat was in him, in front, on his back, around him, Akihito could no longer tell as he lost himself in the pain and pleasure without making any sound because everything was being gripped, sucked, swallowed and oh fuck yes, harder please! by Asami, his hands, his fingers, his mouth and, oh god, his tongue.

And when the gun was replaced with the blunt head of Asami's thick and leaking cock, the pearls of white serving as lube, thrusting hard into his hole, prodding the prostate to completion, his own cock bobbing up and down in tune with Asami's thrusts and pink pebbled nipples, standing out and begging for attention, Akihito released with a guttural scream. With the walls clenching deliciously around his cock, Asami pounded three more times before finally spurting his seed inside Akihito.

=====================================================================

Golden eyes regarded him in amusement as Akihito, now lying flat on his stomach, slowly regained his breath.

"What?"

Asami chuckled, reaching his right hand to prod Akihito's pink asshole, dripping with both sweat and cum. For a moment, Asami allowed primal instincts to seize his chest, growling 'mine' as his other hand squeezed an ample butt cheek amidst Akihito's indignant, "Hey!" Releasing his hold, but maintaining contact in soft taps, Asami gazed at him, lips twitching. "Your lack of self-preservation is astounding that even a gun in your ass made you orgasm."

Akihito snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well, guns are for little—"

Smirk. "Oh?"

"—and big boys like you." Akihito amended with a pout, knowing if he didn't, his ass will undergo another exercise.

The big bad boy way.

"Besides," Akihito continued, drifting nearer to nuzzle Asami's perfectly toned chest, inhaling the older man's heady and masculine scent, his right forefinger tracing a path from Asami's chest down to his groin, a strange smile that didn't quite reach his eyes settling on his face, "we had a deal, remember? We play with your guns today, and then have fun with my knives until Friday."

And if there's one thing Akihito was most certain of, it's that Asami never breaks a promise.

Oh, but the game will not be today nor tomorrow while the guards were away.

The time had not yet come, for the fruit, that beautiful and precious fruit, was still unripe for the taking that must be done.

After all, a soulless carcass was never meant for fun.

END


End file.
